Don't Stop Believing
by Camimae707
Summary: I SUCK EGGS AT summary's SO JUST READ IT!
1. Trains, nights, and clubs

**_ok so PLEASE give me lots of reviews on this one!!! (I didn't let my friend help...by the way, i'm really mad at her for suggesting I wrote that story. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, don't ask!)_**

**_BPOV_**

I quickly packed the only bag I had with my few positions. He would be back in around a half an hour so if I wanted to escape with no trail, I had to hurry.

Jacob, my overly aggressive fiancé, was very abusive when he didn't get his way. I needed to leave him now if I wanted to stay healthy. My parents, Charlie and Renee, passed about a year ago. That was when I started seeing Jacob.

Jacob wasn't a bad person, he just had a bad temper.

I had a lot of money because of the jewelry Jacob bought me. I didn't need it all, so I sold most of it to the jeweler and he gave a very good deal.

My bag was packed so I quickly grabbed my hat box where my gloves, money, jewelry, and obviously hats were.

I swung open the door and waved for a driver to pick me up.

It wasn't very long before I was at the ticket stand at a nearby train station.

"Hello miss," a man in uniform in the stand said. I saw him eye around for someone that was escorting me, but he found none.

I knew that it was dangerous to be wandering around with no one with me to protect me, but this was my only choice.

"One ticket please," I said sliding the money to him.

"To where?" he asked.

I thought for a moment. Where was I going? What would I do when I got there? "I'd like to be on the soonest train out of here, so wherever that leads," I guess I would find out then.

He looked at me in a very confused way but I ignored him. I had gotten this far and I wouldn't let anyone show me that this was a mistake.

He handed me the ticket and said that it would be in my best interest to hurry because they were boarding now. I thanked him, then ran off to the platform.

It all happened so fast, but before I had the chance to register anything, I was in a booth by myself and the train was starting to move.

Oh what had I just done?

**_EPOV_**

I was tired of living in South Detroit. I didn't like it. I wanted something new.

I took a bag from my fathers room and put some of my things in it. I didn't care about much of my belongings, so I would be fine.

My family was extremely rich so I just grabbed handfuls of money from the safe in the kitchen and shoved it all in a pouch in the bag.

We lived across the street from a train station, weird I know, so I crossed the street and went to buy a ticket for the train that was leaving the soonest.

The man said that there would only be one last train running past here so I could just go on that.

I thanked him and got the ticket. Once I stepped onto the platform, I heard a train coming from my right.

Once it stopped, I came aboard only to find that the booth's were full. I kept checking until I was almost to the back. I knocked and peeked in one.

What I saw was stunning.

Her gloves were off and her hat was on the other side of her seat. Her hair was waving into very loose curls and her big brown doe eyes looked up at me in…in…was that shock? Or interest? Or even amusement. Whatever it was, I couldn't tell.

I was snapped out my daze when she cleared her throat.

"Sorry to disturb you, but all of the other booths are full and I was just wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind if I could sit in here-"

She cut off my rambling, "I don't mind at all."

I smiled and sat down across from her putting my bags under the chair.

The train started to move and once we were out of the tunnel, I saw that it was twilight, my favorite part of the day.

I heard her sigh and I gave her a confused look.

"I just love the color of the sky at this time of night. I know it sounds crazy, but it calms me," she answered. Her voice making me think of a lullaby.

"It doesn't sound crazy at all. In fact, twilight is my favorite part of night," I said watching her watch me.

**_BPOV_**

"Sorry to disturb you, but all of the other booths are full and I was just wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind if I could sit in here-"

He was rambling so I said, "I don't mind at all.

He smiled at me and for some reason, my heart raced. I tried to take a deep breath but the air wouldn't come into my lungs. I looked out the window and into the sky.

I sighed when I noticed the beautiful sky surrounding us. I was calmer now so I looked at him.

He looked at my with a confused look so I said, "I just love the color of the sky at this time of night. I know it sounds crazy, but it calms me."

"It doesn't sound crazy at all. In fact, twilight is my favorite part of night," I couldn't look away from him. His tussled up bronze hair was taunting me to run my fingers through it. His eyes reminded me of sparkling green gems. His white baggy shirt and pants were normal but they looked phenomenal on him.

"Oh," I said still raking my eyes over his features.

"Where are my manners. I'm Edward Masen," Edward said reaching out for my hand.

"Isabella Swan," I said giving him my hand. Surprisingly, he brought his lips to my hand. My breath hitched when he kissed my hand. Then his lips were gone. Disappointment 1.

_Bella! You cannot think that way! _

"So what brings you here?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing important," Lie 1, "What about you?"

"Nothing important. I just want a change of scenery. I'm tired of the same routine everyday. You know?" he asked. I nodded. "So where are you going?"

My eyes widened and I realized that I didn't even know where I was going. I pulled out the ticket, "Seattle Washington."

He chuckled.

I had to force my jaw not to quiver.

"You don't even know where you're headed?" Edward asked chuckling some more.

"Oh like you do either," I said. I didn't think that was true but he stopped immediately and smiled at me.

"Touché," he looked at me like something was missing and I started to feel self conscious.

**_EPOV_**

"Oh like you do either," Isabella retorted. I stopped laughing.

"Touché," I said.

I really looked at her then. Her dark blue dress made her skin look beautiful. I couldn't look away. I was so grateful that this booth wasn't full. If she'd brought someone with her, then it probably would've been.

IF she'd brought someone.

She didn't bring anyone.

She was alone.

By herself.

"Isabella-"

"Call me Bella."

"Bella, who is escorting you?" I asked. Her eyes widened and then she looked down. I couldn't see her face, but I did see the tear that came down and landed on her dress.

I slid off my chair and sat next to her. "Hush, It's ok. It's ok. Don't be afraid I'm here."

**_RPOV_**

I was sitting at a table listening to a singer. It was raining outside and this was a 24 hour place so everyone that had no place to go came here.

I was never like this but my parents dumped me, as they did with my brother, when I refused to marry for money and not love.

I sipped my drink and breathed deeply. This place was very smoky and that bugged me but I didn't show it.

I saw a really buff man come into the bar and my jaw almost dropped. But I held it still.

He had short hair and I couldn't tell what color his eyes were because the smoke in the room was so thick, but he had muscles. A lot of muscles.

He looked at me and I smiled. He returned the smile and walked over to me.

"Excuse me Miss, is this seat taken?" he asked.

"No," I said pretending to be uninterested.

"I'm Emmett Cullen," he said reaching for my hand.

"Rosalie Hale," I said giving him my hand to kiss. He did and I swore I thought I felt his tongue.

I quickly snapped out of those filthy thoughts and watched Emmett sit next to me.

"May I buy you a drink?" he asked politely when I finished mine.

I nodded and we started talking. Just small talk, it wasn't much, but to me, it felt like everything.

**_EmPOV_**

I came into the bar and out of the rain. Almost instantly, I spotted her. She had blonde hair that was curled and had on a bright red sequined dress with all of it's accessories. I found she was looking at me and I was thankful that she saw me.

She smiled and I did the same. Walking over to her, I saw how much more beautiful she was up close.

"May I buy you a drink?" I asked when she sipped hers dry.

She nodded and I waved over a waiter.

She wasn't showing any interest and that made me even more determined.

We were just talking. Everything was fine then. I hardly even remembered what trouble I was in back home. All that mattered was Rose, that's what she told me to call her, and I.

**_APOV_**

I became very scared. It was now dark and I swore I saw someone walking behind me. Almost all of the people were off of the streets and in their homes. Too bad I couldn't do the same.

I walked on for another ten minutes. That was when I was sure someone was trailing behind me. Who ever it was gaining on me because I couldn't walk fast. I didn't have long legs.

I came across a lamp that was open to heat your hands. I stopped and held my shaky fingers up to it.

Whoever was following me came closer and I turned to make a run for it.

"Wait!" I heard a voice say. I slowly turned toward the figure and watched it walk closer to me. He came into the light and put his hands up to the lamp, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm not a harm to you so you don't have to keep rushing away from me. You'll probably start to get blisters."

I looked at him. He certainly didn't look like any harm but I would stay careful. I put my hands back up to the lamp and I sighed when I felt them get warmer.

"So where are you headed?" he asked. I loved his accent.

"I'm going to the main hall. I need to find out where my brother is," I answered trying not to tell him why. "Where are you going?"

"I…I'm…It's complicated," he stuttered. Then he changed the subject, "I'm Jasper Hale."

"Alice Masen. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Jasper," I would've let him kissed my hand, but I didn't want to free my fingers from the warmth.

"Would you like me to accompany you on your…walk?" Jasper asked.

I felt my lips curl up into a smile and I didn't hold it back. I had a feeling that he already knew I was happy, "Why, I would be honored."

I let him link my arm with his but this brought us very close together.

"I must say, I'm not like this. I mean, traveling alone at night with no where to sleep being escorted by a man that I met only moments ago. Not that I mind much…" I trailed off wishing I hadn't said that.

"Don't be embarrassed. If it helps, I don't mind either. I'm just glad that you stopped running from me."

I smiled at myself and walked closer to him. This was turning out to be a good day.

**_So REVIEW because it makes me happy! _**

**_the first one to review will get a HUGE pat on the back!!! _**

**_now doesn't that sound nice?_**


	2. Sister's

_**SO SORRY this is sooo late!!!! i kept leaving my story at a different house and once I found it, I didn't have time to upload it...**_

_**no excuses I kknow...but yeah**_

_**READ ON!!!**_

BPOV

I awoke feeling very warm and comfortable. I didn't know why though…the last thing I remembered was Edward pulling together the chairs to make it into a bed since we would be riding until morning we should get some sleep.

Then I remembered me taking off the top layer of my dress and loosening the corset…

Oh my God.

Edward saw my not all the way dressed. He must think I'm a whore. I have to fix this.

I sat up but realized that a weight was bringing by waist down a little. I looked down to find Edward sleeping peacefully. He looked so calm in his sleep. I just wanted to wrap my fingers in his messy hair.

This time, I didn't have enough strength to pull them away. I ran my fingers gently through his bronze locks and sighed. For some reason I felt so complete.

But then his eyes opened.

I quickly pulled back my hand, "I don't…I didn't mean…we have to-uh-wake up…so…I had to…wake you up and I didn't…" I trailed off in embarrassment.

He chuckled. I had to remind myself to breath in.

"It's fine Bella," he said grazing his eyes all over me. I didn't feel self conscious this time.

Then we both realized that his hand was draped over my waist. He pulled back and started stuttering, "I'm so sorry Bella, I don't disrespect you…I respect you very much. Oh that sounds…I'm sorry, I didn't realize I had…"

I started laughing. That was weird of me to do…I would've turned away and blushed had this happened with anyone else.

But it happened with Edward, a person I felt comfortable with.

"It's fine Edward."

I looked down at myself finally realizing that I wasn't completely dressed. I quickly reached behind me to undo the knots in my corset and tie it tighter so I could get on the top layer of my dress.

"Allow me," Edward said watching me struggle. I let him and soon I was all tied up and ready to go. I grabbed my hat and placed it on top of my head when I saw that it was almost nine in the morning and that was when the train was supposed to stop.

"So what do you plan on doing when we stop?" Edward asked me.

"I'm…not altogether sure. I only planned my escape. Not what would happen after. I'll just have to get a job…" I said sighing.

"I couldn't let a lady do that. This seems a bit forward, but will you let me accompany you on your journey? I could get the job and pay for the place we could stay at while you could…do whatever it is you'd like to do," Edward suggested. I couldn't let him do all that for me. I wanted to, but I didn't want to be a burden.

"Edward, I can not let you do that-"

"But what if I said I wanted to? Then would you agree?" he asked getting in front of me so all I could see was him.

I thought about it. Edward and I…yes we would be living together…but for certain reason's. Yes he would be doing all the hard work, but I would work too. We could just pull this off.

"If you did want to then I wouldn't be able to turn you down," I said smiling at his smile that appeared on his perfect face.

The train stopped and Edward carried my bag so I only hat to carry my hat box.

"Where would you like us to buy a room?" Edward asked once we were out of the station. I looked around and spotted a decent sized hotel. It wasn't all fancy, but it would do.

"How about that one?" I asked pointing to it.

"If you wouldn't like a better one…" he trailed off. That made me smile a little. He thought I deserved better.

"It's only best. Then we'll have more money for food and clothes and things," I said.

Once we had a room and got a cart of breakfast, Edward said, "I'm sorry, If you don't want to be with me, then I'll leave."

"Where did you get that idea? This is the best I have. With both of us paying for the room, and both of us working, and both of us keeping each other company, what more could I want?" I asked slightly.

"Because you're a lady and you shouldn't have to work. You should have your own house and maids waiting on your every need. You should have a man that can put diamonds in your hair so you can sparkle and shine and be the center of attention always. You shouldn't have so share a room with me, or just want me to keep you company. You don't have to want more, but you should have more," Edward said looking into my eyes and making me feel so special.

"Edward Masen, do you really think that way of me?" I asked searching his eyes for any trace of a lie.

"Everyone should," he said.

I wanted to cry and kiss him at the same time.

Wait no I couldn't kiss him! What was I thinking?

"I'm perfectly happy doing my fair share of things. I've been living the easy life a while now and it's time for a change," I said not realizing how true the words were. "In fact, let's make a toast now to have this year filled with hope and love and adventure. None of that easy stuff," I raised my glass and hit it with his.

But what I didn't know, was how true _those_ words would turn out to be.

**_RPOV_**

We had stayed together. We stayed up talking and when the sun came out in the morning, he asked if he could walk me home.

"You can't," I admitted.

"Why not? It's not safe to wander around the streets," Emmett said.

"No, I mean I don't have a home. My parents kicked me out when I refused to marry for money. I want to marry for love, what's wrong with that?" I asked. I held back my tears very well. I didn't want to show any sign of weakness.

"Oh, well then let me buy you a hotel room or something," he said. Why hadn't he lost interest yet?

"I can't let you do that. I'll just go to the town hall and start out on my quest," I said speaking my plan.

"Your quest?" Emmett asked.

"I want to find my brother. He's all I have left of my family now," I said.

I got up and walked out of the club. He followed along behind me.

"Let me escort you. Wherever you're going could be far away and I don't want you to get hurt," Emmett said.

I smirked, "Okay, let's start then."

**_APOV_**

Jasper and I had figured out that my brother had got a train ticket to Seattle. We were already in Seattle, so we traced his steps.

Not literally, we just went where we knew he had been.

We started riding when the sun came up and we had eaten. It took us an hour and a half to get a cab to take us from the very edge of Seattle to the opposite edge. It was around ten when we went to the hotel that was across from the train station.

I asked the man if there was a room for an Edward Masen and that we were visiting him. He said that there was, and he gave us the room number.

I knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a young woman about my age.

"Hello, I'm Alice Macen. Is Edward here?" I asked her peeking over her shoulder.

"No I'm sorry, he went around to find a job…would you like to come in?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you," I said walking in with Jasper behind me.

Who was this girl? She couldn't be Edward's wife could she? And why was he looking for a job while he was in a hotel? Was he living in this hotel?

"I would offer you something to drink, but we just arrived here so we don't have much?" the girl said looking down at her toes sheepishly.

"That's fine…oh I don't know your name," I said smiling at her.

"Isabella Swan," she said standing up a little taller.

Good, she wasn't his wife. Wait was that good or not? Because they were sharing a hotel room.

"I don't want to sound rude, but why are you here?" Isabella asked.

**_BPOV_**

"I don't want to sound rude, but why are you here?" I asked.

She said she was Alice Masen, and that was Edward's last name, so was this his sister? If so, should I have said that Edward was staying here? Was he running from her? Or was this just a girl with the same last name? And was the guy that she had with her?

"Excuse me, I'm sorry. This is Jasper Hale, he and I were trying to find Edward. I just want to see him. Do you know when he will be back?" Alice asked looking impatient…or mad. I couldn't tell. Maybe it was both.

"I'm not sure, exactly. I don't think it will take him long," I answered sitting down in a cushioned chair. They had already been sitting on a loveseat.

I hoped he would be back. I couldn't face his maybe-sister and the other guy she had with him. With my luck, I would get up to get something to drink and fall flat on my face. Oh Edward, please hurry.

Just then, the door opened, "Bella, I'm now working at the printing press and I'm the second editor! I'll get enough money in the first week to pay for this hotel room for a month!" Edward shouted in excitement while he walked in.

He saw Alice and his eyes widened, "Alice? Is that you?" Edward asked. Walking closer to her.

"Edward! You're here! It is me! Alice, your sister! Oh it's been too long," Alice said jumping up and down.

Edward picked her up and swung her around, then set her back down.

"Edward…?" I trailed off letting him know that I wanted to be filed in.

"Bella, this is my sister Alice. Alice this is my…friend Bella," Edward said.

"Pleased to meet you," I said giving a small curtsy.

"Edward, is Bella a friend, or more than that?" Alice asked.

"She's just a friend," Edward said looking into my eyes. I felt like it was only us and the world just melted away. Completely gone.

"Why are you in this hotel room? Are you traveling somewhere?" she asked.

He sighed, "I left home. I met Bella on the train and I couldn't let her be alone, so we're saving enough money for a house and keeping each other company until we know what we want to do with our lives. I know it sounds crazy but it's not."

"It doesn't sound crazy at all. But Edward, there's something I need you to know…" Alice trailed off.

"What is it?" Edward asked. He leaned closer.

Alice sighed like she didn't want to tell him. She finally opened her mouth to speak, "Well…"

**_SORRY BOUT THE CLIFFY!!!!!_**

**_RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWW!!!_**

**_-Camimae707 _**


End file.
